Preach's Dilemma
by Wildcat Abby
Summary: From same rare weekend off premise that I introduced in my very first story Unexpected, this is story involves Adam, Preach, Jaz, and Patricia and the Carter family.


**Hello there,**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is just a short one but hope you enjoy!**

 **Hoping we'll get the news soon #RenewTheBrave!**

 **Much obliged,**

 **Abby**

At the breakfast table, the team was waiting for Top to finish his call and hear about their next mission.

"Alright, that was Deputy Director Campbell and she said that higher ups are giving us the weekend off. She's letting us use the plane and it will leave in an hour. Of course, keep your coms with you at all times so that if needed, we can reconvene ASAP. I expect you back here Monday morning at 0600H. Let's all enjoy the weekend. " Top dismissed the team.

Nobody moved. Disbelief showing in their faces.

Preach was the first to react. "Top, I've known you for so long brother, this would end up nasty if this is a joke."

"Not a joke. Enjoy." Adam confirmed smiling.

"Hallelujah! Guys let's move. Chopper leaves in 58 mikes." Preach is excited to go home.

Jaz approached Preach. "Hey, you think I can tag along, meet your daughters?"

"Sure, it is fine with me but don't you want to go home and visit your family?"

"Uhm, yeah me and my dad still not in good terms" There was sadness in Jaz's eyes and Preach decided not to push it for now.

Preach agreed. "Alright, but I'm warning you, be prepared for madness."

"I do love madness" Jaz chuckles.

The Carter's house is located in a cul-de-sac in a village just outside Washington, D.C. Jaz noted the traditional American houses with the flags proudly on display, the white picket fences, kids playing, people walking their dogs, dads reading the papers on the front porch, moms tending the gardens. This is what a normal family environment look like.

Preach and Jaz heard the girls playing hopscotch in the backyard. They sneaked in carefully then Preach jumped and yelled "Surprise!"

The girls screamed loud. The youngest jumped into his arms his 2nd was hugging tightly by the waist. His eldest daughter reached for her mobile phone, captured the moment and then joined in on the hug fest.

From inside the house, his wife heard the screams. She also came running down into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Jaz was so touched by the display of affection. The atmosphere was full of love. This is what she secretly longed for, to have a family of her own _._ She'd like to have this kind of homecoming one day. She is happy for Preach.

Preach introduced Jaz to the girls and what she does for the team and they've launched into questions at her all at the same time. He was glad to see Jaz laughing hard with his daughters and also be like a kid. His wife kissed and hugged him again and went grocery shopping for tonight's special dinner.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Preach was manning the grill. The girls are busy braiding Jaz's hair and talk about makeup stuff when he noticed a black car approaching.

He checked his phone, no messages. He called out to Jaz. "Hey Jazzy, do you have any messages?"

Jaz excused herself from the girls and approached Preach. "Negative, why?"

Preached nodded his head to the direction of the car coming their way.

"Looks official" Jaz said.

"Affirmative. Looks like we have to cut this party short. " Both sighing deeply.

Patricia was feeling anxious _. I should have called first._ But this is her only free time to _personally_ thank Preach for saving her life. _Well, here it goes._

As soon as Patricia stepped out of the car, Preach and Jaz approached her.

Preach spoke immediately. "Deputy Director Campbell, I'm so sorry we might've missed your message, what time do we leave?"

Patricia smiled. "At ease Preach, Jaz. We're not going anywhere yet. I'm surprised to see you here Jaz. I thought you would be with Dalton."

"M…Ma'am?" Jaz shocked by the statement.

"I just thought… "Patricia's eyes were squinting at Jaz as if assessing her. "…well never mind" Patricia waving her hand to Jaz.

Turning to Preach, "I was hoping to meet your family and personally thank them for their support and sacrifice and you for saving my life."

"No thanks necessary ma'am. I would do it again if needed." Preach added.

Patricia felt the sincerity of his words. "Thank you, no doubt you would, both of you." Patricia nodding also in Jaz's direction. Turning to the kids, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

Preached introduced his boss to his daughters. His youngest said, "I wanna be like you someday, boss lady."

Patricia kneeled down to her level and said "Well, Preach you have a smart one right here. You can be whoever you want to be young lady." giving her encouragement.

"Aye aye Captain!" kid giving Patricia a salute and she smiled returned the salute.

"Jaz, do you mind if I speak to Preach alone?" Patricia asked.

"No ma'am. Ok girls, let's continue our makeover party over there" Jaz seemingly glad to be out of the spotlight at the moment.

Preach reminded her daughters. "Girls, no colouring Jaz's hair ok? No reds, blues, greens, purple or turning her blond. That would stand out in the fields."

"You daddy are no fun" said the youngest.

"Roger that Daddy" his eldest assuring him and gathered her siblings and returned to their activities.

"Let me tell you a story about that time your daddy done my makeup" Jaz was overheard telling the story to the girls.

"They're nice kids Preach. Cherish everyday with them." Patricia said sitting on the lounge chair nearby.

"Thank you ma'am. My wife deserves all the credit. I wish I could be there for them more. They're growing up fast." Preach sat on the chair opposite her and looked at his daughters and Jaz.

"We're both off the clock. Call me Patricia."

She continued "Preach, again I'm really glad that you're doing better and thankful that at least, there is no major damage physically. If there is anything I could do for you or your family let me know."

Adding hesitantly "When Alex kicked the table I knew he was up to no good, I should have known he would plan something like that. You paid the price for my mistake. I apologize. And when I woke up and find out that you were still in a coma…"

"I am here. I survived. We both did. Don't blame yourself. Hoffman was his own man. He made his own decisions."

"And I had made mine and those decisions came back to haunt me and almost cost both of our lives. I really thought he was gone."

"Life's best lessons are learned at the worst times. But we should also never be a prisoner of our past. It was just a lesson not a life sentence. We just take it one day at a time."

"Thank you, Preach. One day at a time."

"I appreciate you coming here and talking to me personally but again, no thanks necessary. I know you and the team have my six at all times."

"Of course we do and speaking of the team, have you decided if you're giving it another run?"

"Not yet. I'm still on the fence on that one. I don't want to abandon the team." Preach admitted.

Patricia placed her hands on his shoulders. "The team will understand if you choose your family Preach. You want a desk job? Be a part of the DIA team. I can make that happen. You can still be involved with the team and be closer to your family. A win-win for all of us. "

"Thank you for the offer Patricia. That means a lot. I don't know if I can handle a desk job to be honest though. I've been out there since forever. "

"Well the offer stands. Whether it's in the field or in the office, we need your expertise Preach and your wisdom. Let me know what you've decided." Patricia stood up and offered a handshake.

"Stay for dinner. We'd love to have you. My wife makes the best chicken pot pie in this universe and you have to taste my grilled chops in honey bourbon sauce. " Preach said proudly.

"Alright, that would be lovely. Thank you. Anything I can do to help?" Patricia offered.

"No ma'am, you are a guest at the Carter's house. Sit back, relax and let me fix you one of my grandmother's favourite mint tea while waiting."

Preach introduced his wife to her. They hugged. She also echoed what Preach said earlier that it was a sacrifice they know they have to make being from a military family herself. She also thanked Patricia for doing anything and everything to keep Preach and his team safe on their missions.

Preach called the girls to clean up and prepare the dinner table.

Jaz meanwhile approached Patricia giving her a cup of mint tea while sipping on hers.

"Has he given you any answer on retiring?" Jaz asked sitting beside her.

"Not yet, said he's still on the fence. I also offered him to be a part of the DIA team if he wants a desk job."

"That would be amazing for him and his family. I would miss having him on the field with us but family is also important. " Both of them are now looking at the Carter family laughing together while preparing dinner.

"I agree. Now Jaz, I really thought you would be up in the mountains with Adam. "

"I...I don't know… I mean… it's not…" Jaz stuttering.

"Dinner time" Preach yelled.

"Thank you Preach! Uhm, yes dinner time. I'm hungry!" exclaimed Jaz immediately standing up.

"Saved by Preach, he does that so well right?! Saving people at the right time." Patricia said smiling.

Jaz not trusting herself to speak just nodded. She and Patricia joined the Carter family in saying grace and they enjoyed a scrumptious dinner.

Preach looked around the table, happy for the opportunity to be with his family and friends who he considers family. He prayed for guidance on what to do next.


End file.
